Yohan Kokuchouin
Yohan Kokuchouin is a fictional character in the manga series GetBackers. He's the youngest brother of Maiya Kokuchouin and Yuri Kokuchouin at the Kokuchouin Clan but the leader of all the Ura-Fuchouin. However he is biologically the younger brother of Kazuki. Background Yohan was born to the Fuuchouin head family with the stigma in his eyes and could speak words immediately. This was seen as an ill-omen as he could make a potential enemy of Kazuki in the future so heir father declared his death. However due to their mother's pleas, Yohan was to be secretly adopted by the Kokuchouin family while telling Kazuki that his younger brother died as a stillborn baby that night. When he was young, Yohan's father asks Kazuki's father to let Yohan be the head of the family since he was possibly the most talented Fuchouin ever; but since he possessed the Stigma since birth, Kazuki's father declined the offer. At the age of 6, Yohan then became the leader of the Ura-Fuchouin and they began their revolt against the other houses of the Fuchouin. Manga Get Back The Lost Time Yohan first appears after Saizou's succesfull capture of the Fuuga members. When Yuri is about to punish Saizou for his cockiness, Yohan demands him to stop since they are in front of the Voodoo King. Yohan tells him that he has earned his place among the Ura-Fuchouin thanks to his capture, even though he didn't take Kazuki Fuuchouin with him. Yohan reappears and asks him if he sent his people to fight the GB duo and quickly, Yuri tells him he's going to search for the keys for the Voodoo King but when his subordinate Hamiru fails, Yohan asks him what he will do; so then Yuri decides to go after the Get Backers. While waiting, Yohan plays chess with the Voodoo King. They watch the battle and Yohan asks the Voodoo King if it's ok Yuri to kill Ban, to which he responds that they need both of them since they are the third Key but if Yuri isn't able to handle Ban, then Yohan must faces against Ban. When Ginji and Ban disappears, Yohan asks the Voodoo King who was the man who took them, to which he answers him it was the Gale Emperor. He also watches Kazuki enrages and asks the Voodoo King if they have to send someone to dispose of him, Shido Fuyuki and the other girl. He tells him he's only enjoying the battles but they should have carefull since Kazuki has the same stigma as Yohan. Yohan tells him that Kazuki is no danger for him but Shido is since he was able to stop Kazuki in an instant. The Voodoo King orders him to summon the Cursed Knights. Yohan also states to him that he wants to get on the Fuchouin heir but before he continue he's stopped by Kaoru Ujie and Jyouya Kanou and they tell him that not even him has the right to talk like that to the Voodoo King. After, Masaki and the Cursed Knights capture Shido and Kazuki, Yohan mocks at Masaki's tactics which makes Kanou angry at him. Yohan goes where Kazuki is held captive with Ren and tells him that the "Second Key" is in the Voodoo King's hand. Yohan frees both of them from the jail saying to Kazuki that while he hates him, he also loves him and is the only one to do it ever. Yohan tells him as one of the possessors of the stigmas, he has a mission. Yohan tells him he will be waiting for him. Abilities Category:Characters Category:Brain Trust Category:Male